


MCM < FCF

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, mcm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex accidentally sends the wrong message when she has a new MCM.For the prompt: first crush
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)





	MCM < FCF

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

> **@ _AlexSpenstar_ :** Is it too early to say that I have a new #MCM?! 😉#MrPerfectMuch #Shhh #DontTellThomas #AtLeastHeDoesntHaveTwitter   
> 

Alex put her phone down on the sofa beside her. It began vibrating almost immediately. She ignored it leaning into Thomas. “Do you ever think about your past relationships or your first crush?” 

“Not even for a second,” Thomas admitted, his hands combing through her hair. “I have no need for the past. You are my last and my forever crush.”

Alex rested her chin on his chest looking up at him in amazement of how perfect her fiancé was. Her phone buzzed beside her again. “How did I get so lucky?” 

“I ask myself that every day,” Thomas pressed his lips to her forehead. “I love you more than anything, Alex.”

Alex’s phone vibrated with more frequency on the sofa. 

“You should probably get your phone,” Thomas kissed her nose. “Someone seems to want your attention.”

Alex reached for her phone, staying snuggled against Thomas. Her eyes widened, “Oops!”

“Is everything okay?” Thomas questioned.

“Ummm… Not according to Twitter. They kinda, sort of, jumped to the conclusion that we might have broken up…” Alex raised her arms up. “Oops?”

“Why would they think that?” Thomas shifted beneath her, she could feel his body tensing at the news.

Alex winced as she showed Thomas her previous Tweet. She expected him to be upset, but instead, his body relaxed with his next breath. He rolled his eyes and pushed her phone away. “Alex…”

“I know,” Alex sighed. “I shouldn’t have. I’ll delete it.”

“You don’t have to,” Thomas interrupted her. “I couldn’t care less about what anyone other than you has to say on the matter.”

“You’re incredible,” Alex kissed his cheek. “Do you know how much I love you?” 

“Hopefully more than Daniel Henney, apparently.” He raised an eyebrow as his lips turned up in the corner. 

“So, so _very_ much more,” Alex acknowledged. Her lips were on his savoring his warmth, his touch, his embrace. He was her heart, her home, her everything. “I didn’t know true love before you. You’re all I want. You’re my forever crush too, you know.”

Alex held her phone above them. “Maybe we should show them they have nothing to worry about?”

“Must we?” Thomas grumbled. “As I said, I’m unconcerned with the opinions of others. Let them squabble with their unsubstantiated gossip.”

Alex pouted through big eyes. “What if I _want_ to show you off? After all, you’re kind of my perfect man!”

Thomas relented. “One!”

She kissed him again, taking a photo of them together. 

Alex left her previous Tweet, but added a new one too, though, not before changing her username to reflect her greatest love.

> **@ _AlexAlmostHunt_ :** Relax Twitterverse. All’s well with the fiancé. Better than ever, actually! Henney might be Mr Perfect, but Thomas is **perfect _for_ _me_**. He’s my #FCF (Forever Crush Friday) #LetsMakeThatAThing #MyMrPerfect #SoonToBeHisMrs #CouningTheDays #SoonIWontNeedThatAlmost #MyOnlyHeart
> 
> *I used a gif from HWU since RCD doesn't give you any cute options like this. 


End file.
